


Christmas Tree

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas, Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 17.wonder of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 17.wonder of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

Harry loved seeing the wonder on their children’s faces as they looked at the Christmas tree and all it’s decorations. There was wonder on Draco’s face as well, and Harry had to sigh when he thought of his childhood Christmases at Malfoy Manor, those rigid and formal occasions. He decisively did  _ not _ think about his own childhood Christmases, those thoughts had no place here. Instead, he lost himself in wonder alongside everyone else, admiring the way their tree looked, how the sparkling lights reflected from the decorations and how it seemed like there was real snow dusting the fir branches.


End file.
